Ripples
by AvalonNakamura
Summary: A pebbled tossed into a lake can make ripples, that can turn into waves. See what happens when a what if happened. A story where Someone didn't die during the War. Let's see how our favorite Shinobi grows up now! Naru/? FemSasu and Fem Itachi
1. Chapter 1

Ripples

By: AvalonNakamura

A/N: Well guys this is the new story that has been running rampant in my brain for quite a while. I hope you guys enjoy it. I have a feeling though it is not gonna be the best of the stories I have up here. Well either way I hope you guys enjoy it

Chaos theory, The idea that the single flap of a butterflies wings can create a hurricane across the world. One thing can change in the past and when it does. Just how much of the future would change? Would people be different? Would life change as we know it? This little delve into the world of chaos theory will look into one of those possible scenarios.

A young blonde boy was running through the streets of Konohagakure, His voice rang out in a loud laugh as three Shinobi chased him. Leaping from roof to roof The group were shouting for the boy to stop. And to quit running. The young boy simply spun in midair only to pull down on of his eyelids and stick his tongue out.

"HAH! You slowpokes couldn't catch a cold. Dattebayo!"

Soon enough they were back on the streets ducking and weaving through the crowd. Until reaching a fence. As the boy seemed to jump past the pursuers continued after him. Only to have a cloth drop from the fence and reveal a smiling close eyed blond boy.

"That was so easy. They are suppose to be Jounin!"

A light chuckle could be heard behind the blonde as he spun quickly only to lock his eyes on two of the worst people who could be chasing after him. Two people he respected greatly. Uchiha Obito and Uchiha Itachi. The young female heiress of the Uchiha clan stood by her Uncle as they observed the young blonde. They had been tasked by Iruka to capture and return the boy to class. Given Iruka knew the two of them could easily capture Naruto He had no choice.

"GAH! Itachi-nee-chan! Obito-san! Ano...what...are you two doing here?"

Deciding to play stupid a bit. Naruto would play this out. After all these two helped train and teach him. He had learned stealth and escape techniques from Itachi when she trained her little sister Sasuke. Naruto had grown close to the two girls during their training times. And Obito had taught him some taijutsu and ninjutsu techniques. After all both were in the ANBU so who better to learn from he figured. But now...He was in deep shit with these two. If the tell tell twitch of their eyebrows didn't signal that at first. Obito was the first to speak. His scared face showing frustration.

"Naruto! Not only do you vandalize the Hokage mountain. You then lead a pursuit of ANBU throughout Konoha. Iruka-sensei called Itachi-chan and I in...Your in trouble. So don't even try to pull the stupid act..."

"Indeed...I thought we taught you better than this Naruto-kun...Though I am not sure how you managed to get up there and paint all the faces without anyone noticing you. You must have been using the jutsus I taught you. I am impressed but disappointed. I didn't teach you the ANBU escape and hiding jutsus for you to use them to pull a prank like this."

Her lilting voice held a note of frustration. He couldn't believe how irritated his little prank made these two. He lowered his head and looked at the ground before raising his hand up and scratching the back of his head.

"Ano...Gomen nasai...I just...got tired of being called dead last again...I am not good at the tests or books. But I am the best when it comes to the escape and hiding. And even the taijutsu matches. I am 4th in the class for that. Only Kiba-kun. Sasuke-chan and Chouji-kun are better than me in taijutsu. Sasuke-chan still kicks my butt at Ninjutsu though...But I never was good at the jutsus that don't require a lot of chakra. You two taught me that..."

Sighing lightly the two elder shinobi moved over to the young boy and Obito placed his hand on his shoulder. They knew of the burden he bore. They were some of the ones to watch him after all. Obito remembered how hard he had it after the war. When he had lost his eye. During the battle where the cave in scared the left side of his face. Even now he still wore his headband over his right eye. He was tormented and laughed at. He understood the boys desire to be recognized and respected.

"Naruto...I understand why you did this. But You have to come back to class. We will talk with Iruka-sensei and the Hokage to see if we can get your punishment reduced to something minor. But you really can't be doing this. And besides...your not dead last. I should know. I am one of the ones who made sure that the teachers weren't going to be doing anything to your teachings. Now come on. Iruka is waiting. And I for one do not wish to be on his bad side."

Wincing at the thought of receiving Iruka-sensei's dreaded Big Head no Jutsu made Naruto sigh and fall into step with the two older shinobi. As the entered the classroom Sasuke's delicate eyebrow rose a bit. She didn't have a single clue they sent her sister to capture Naruto...Let alone her Uncle. Oh boy this was going to be good. She stifled a giggle as Itachi was leading Naruto into the classroom by his ear. And watched as Itachi began to speak.

"Well Iruka-sensei, here he is...one Uzumaki Naruto...Though I must admit...Your teaching must be better than you realize."

At this the scared Chunin raised an eyebrow at that The young Kunoichi continued.

"One...Not only did Naruto-san manage to vandalize the Hokage Monument. He managed to do it without getting caught or detected by the ANBU patrol squads until after he was finished. Two he also preceded to then avoid capture from said ANBU squads until he lowered his guard believing he was safe. Only to be caught by Obito-san and I."

Gasping lightly at that the Scared man looked down to were Naruto was standing between the elder Uchiha and smiled lightly. He was honestly impressed with his student. The boy always showed promise in the stealth department. To also hear he could avoid capture was also a plus. He had heard the kids calling him dead last well with this report directly to him by Itachi would silence those words quickly. He smiled lightly before waving his hand lightly.

"Naruto take your seat beside Sasuke-chan...For now. Thank you Itachi-chan...Obito-san. I knew you two would be able to capture him. I thank you."

As Naruto grumbled and trudged up the steps to beside Sasuke who was smirking at him and giggling lightly As he sat down beside her his sapphire eyes looking at her coal black ones. She smirked again at him and shook her head as Obito and Itachi waved lightly to her and Naruto as they headed out the door. Soon through their attention was drawn back to their sensei as Iruka cleared his throat.

"Well class. Sense our missing student has been returned. We can proceed to get ready for the graduation. We will be doing Taujutsu, Ninjutsu and Genjutsu tests. With the final test being a demonstration of the prerequisite of the Bushin No Jutsu."

Groaning lightly the class began to file out as their names were called one by one. Each one returning with smiles on their faces. Until the final test came around. Most people were surprised as Naruto came back in after the tests. They were designed to thin out the ranks of those who would not make it as shinobi. When the final test came around Sasuke watched as Naruto moved up to the front of the room. He seemed nervous sure he wasn't always good at it. But he was practicing with her and her sister. She had faith. However...her faith was misplaced...as he performed the jutsu and laying on the ground was a very sickly looking clone of Naruto. Only to have Him lower his head when Iruka gently muttered out.

"I'm sorry...Naruto...you fail..."

After the rest of the student performed their jutsus Naruto sat on the small swing observing the other students as Itachi had come and smiled at Sasuke along with Obito. As they turned to move towards Naruto they saw the one thing that had their blood go cold. Standing and talking to Naruto was the one person the assembled Uchiha couldn't stand. The secondary sensei of the academy...Mizuki. Who seemed to have said something to Naruto who had taken off with a smile on his face. As Mizuki looked over towards the Uchihas a sinister smirk on his face. He then took to the trees as Sasuke moved to give chase only to have Itachi stop her by placing a hand on her shoulder. Sasuke quickly looked towards her sister. Her eyes worried as Itachi shook her head.

"No...Let it go Sasuke...My eyes caught what Mizuki was saying...He is trying to trick Naruto...We have to be ready to help when Mizuki betrays him. Obito-san...Please let the Hokage know we are going to go on protection patrol...Sasuke...Please return to the compound. I will be home tonight...Probably with Naruto...He is gonna need someone to talk to after tonight I believe."

With those words the elder two Uchiha took off in different directions as Sasuke looked on a bit worried. She did care for the blonde as a friend. After all it was him who her sister brother to their home after the attack on the clan. The Uchiha clan was reduced to three...when Shisui betrayed the clan. It was Obito who managed to repel him. Though the death of shisui was a hard blow to both Itachi and Obito. Itachi who lost a lover. And Obito who lost his little brother. It was difficult in coping til Naruto started coming around. And now...This bastard...seemed to be planning something to hurt him.

Time jump : That evening

As Naruto sat in the forest rubbing his head in frustration. He had managed to steal the scroll like Mizuki-sensei said. He knew if he learned one skill from this scroll he would pass. Mizuki-sensei said so. He however groaned when he read the first jutsu on the scroll. Kage Bushin No Jutsu.

"Mou! Why does it have to start with the one I am bad at!"

Soon enough in front of the Hokage tower stood the Hokage staring at the assembly of Jounin and Chunin. He raised his hand to bring silence to the crowd. A hushed murmur came over the crowd as the elderly man began to speak.

"A crime has been commited. The Scroll of Seals has been stolen from my home. The one who has stolen it...is Uzumaki Naruto...He is to be captured at once!"

As those words came from the Hokages mouth the mumurs increased as Mizuki cackled within his mind. A distraut Iruka looked at the Hokage in disbelieve. He couldn't believe it. Naruto couldn't have stolen this. He may be a prankster...but this wasn't him. Soon though the Hokage gave the dismissed order and the Crowd took off to find the young boy. Iruka however...He knew the boys habits. He knew where he would be. He took off towards the forest where he knew the boy liked to go.

As Iruka arrived his frustration was tripled seeing the boy panting and laying on his back. The young man landed and proceeded to move over to the blond. His voice coming out strained and irritated.

"NA...RU...TO!"

At Irukas voice Naruto sat up and smiled brightly. He quickly got to his feet and moved over beside Iruka his face bright and happy.

"Ne, ne Iruka-sensei! I did it! It took me all night but I did it! I learned a Jutsu from this scroll I can graduate now Right!"

Blinking as Naruto spoke. Irukas anger evaporated quickly. He took in the boys haggled appearance. He was covered with scratches and dust and a few bruises. But what did he mean? He could graduate? Where did he get that Idea?

"Ano...Naruto...I am proud you managed to learn a jutsu from the scroll...but where did you get the idea you could graduate if you learned a jutsu from it?"

Blinking in confusion Naruto turned his head slightly. He scratched his head again and answered truthfully.

"Ano...Mizuki-sensei said...so..."

At those words a flurry of Kunai and Shuriken came flying towards the two. Iruka reacted quickly and shoved Naruto out of the way as the weapons struck into his body sending him sliding back lightly and hitting into the wall of the small shack nearby. Groaning lightly as blood poured from his wounds and trickled out of his mouth. He looked over to see a terrified Naruto looking on as a laughter could soon be heard.

"How stupid of you...Iruka...You should have just let me kill the demon brat...Now look at you...all banged up protecting him..."

Gasping lightly Naruto looked up at Mizuki with fear. A sickening smile on the silver haired mans face told Naruto what he needed to know. That Mizuki was not what he thought he was. Though the next words made his blood run cold.

"Ne, Naruto...I want to tell you a secret...A secret even Iruka wouldn't tell you...A secret that we were told never to tell you. That everyone knows except you."

"A...secret...I am not suppose to know? What is it...?"

"MIZUKI! NO! STOP!"

As Iruka shouted that Mizuki smirked darkly as he leaned down on the branch he was standing on.

"The secret...That Uzumaki...Naruto...Is the Nine tailed Fox...That he is the demon that killed Iruka-sensei's parents..."

As Mizuki began to laugh Iruka looked at Naruto and started to move towards him. He had to protect him. He had to stop Mizuki from doing this. He then saw Mizuki reaching behind his back and pulling off one of his giant shuriken. He couldn't believe it...Mizuki was going to kill Naruto!

"Well it is time to end this..I will be a hero! The Demon brat...who stole the Scroll...and killed Iruka...Was killed and stopped by me!"

As he finished those words he flung the giant weapon sending it flying towards Narto who turned to run only to stop when he felt a drop of something hit his cheek. He looked up to see Iruka over him. His eyes spilling over with tears. The Giant weapon protruding from his back.

"Naruto...Your...not...what Mizuki says...your...my..."

Before Iruka could finish Naruto took off from under him clutching the scroll tightly. As Iruka reached out shouting at the top of his lungs.

"NARUTO!"

Laughing darkly Mizuki landed near Iruka as he continued to laugh.

"Get it through your head Iruka...He is going to take his revenge on this village. He is just like me!"

As he uttered those words He went wide eyed as Iruka reached back and yanked the blade from his back and then stood.

"Don't...ever...compare...NARUTO TO YOU!"

Iruka screamed as he spun and threw the weapon back at Mizuki. The silver haired man quickly dodged and growled as he looked to were Iruka was. Only to see a small patch of blood on the ground. He grunted and quickly took to the trees. Smirking darkly He quickly henged into Iruka and started his pursuit of Naruto. Smirking as he saw the boy running on all fours with the scroll on his back. He quickly caught up and began his attempt to trick the boy again.

"Naruto! Quickly! Hand me the scroll. Mizuki is right behind us. We have to...GUH!"

His words were cut short as the blonde slammed into his stomach and caused him to slam into the ground and grunting as the blonde landed and rested against a tree holding the scroll tightly. As Mizuki dropped the Henge. His eyes filled with rage.

"HOW DID YOU KNOW I WASN'T IRUKA!"

At those words a poof sound could be heard as the Naruto leaning against the tree changed into Iruka a smirk on his face as he shoved the now visible log he was carrying to the side.

"Cause...I'm Iruka..."

"Why..are you going so far for the demon brat Iruka? He killed your parents. He burned the village. He couldn't care less! He is just like me!"

Smirking sadly towards the silver haired man. Iruka couldn't help but think of all the times he had to reprimand Naruto. And all the pranks he pulled. He soon began to speak.

"Your right...The Fox did do those things. The fox did kill my parents...The fox is a demon that should be killed..."

As he was speaking Naruto was sitting nearby feeling his insides tear apart at Irukas words. He didn't have faith in him...He was just like some of the others. But then A set of words caused him to freeze.

"But...He isn't the fox...He is my precious student...And he is my friend. He may be a bit stupid acting. But he is gonna be Hokage one day. He is UZUMAKI NARUTO SHINOBI OF KONOHA!"

As he heard those words tears began to flow freely from Narutos eyes. Iruka did care, He was important. He did matter to others but then his heart froze As he heard Mizuki speak.

"Well...I was gonna let you live til after I dealt with the Demon. But now...I changed my mind. Your DEAD IRUKA!"

As he took off the last of his giant shuriken and set it spinning. He rushed towards the downed Chunin only to be interrupted for a second time as he face impacted a knee sending him flying backwards and landing hard on his back sending the Shuriken flying. Iruka's eyes widened seeing the blonde now standing protectively in front of him.

"Damn it you demon brat!"

"If...you so much as lay one finger...on Iruka-sensei...I'LL KILL YOU!"

At those words Mizuki growled deeply as he stood and then pointed towards the boy.

"Big words for a Dead last failure who can't even perform a decent Bushin!"

"If I'm all talk...try me! KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU!"

As he crossed his fingers into a cross shape a sound of around one thousand poofs could be heard. As Standing in the clearing was about one thousand copies of Naruto. All seeming to rub their shoulders and smirking darkly.

"Any injury...you give to me or Iruka-sensei...I will repay you back a thousand fold!"

Now to say Mizuki was shitting himself would be an understatement. This jutsu...it was Jounin level! And this little punk...Was doing it with ease! Not only that. But he filled the clearing with clones. Soon though Mizuki felt something he hadn't in years. Fear. As the mass of clones rushed him and proceeded to pummel him to a pulp. As he laid against a tree bruised and Bloodied Naruto rushed the tree only to be stood by a hand grabbing his wrist he turned to see the Sharingan blazing in the eyes of Uchiha Itachi. He quickly lowered his hand as she looked from him to Mizuki.

"He is done Naruto...No need to punish him further...Go help Iruka-sensei...My ANBU squad would like to have a few words with Mizuki...About a few things he has done tonight..."

With those words a set of Four other Shinobi landed and collected the now passed out Man and took off as Itachi turned to watch the scene unfolding with Iruka and Naruto. As the young blonde approached the scared wounded Teacher. A gentle voice came from the older man.

"Oi! Naruto...Come closer...and close your eyes..."

As Naruto knelled down to eye level with the elder man he closed his eyes and felt the man messing with his goggles he was wearing. Soon though he heard the mans voice again.

"Ok...open them Naruto..."

As Naruto opened his eyes he saw his sensei without a head band on and holding his goggles. A gentle smile on his face. He then patted the boys shoulder. As he spoke.

"Congratulations, Naruto...you passed!"

As tears began to flow Naruto Hugged the elder man earning a yelp from him. As a group of Medical Ninja arrived They proceeded to collect Iruka as Itachi moved over and placed her hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Naruto...come on...You can stay at the Uchiha Compound. We can visit Iruka-sensei after the ceremony. Besides...Your now a Genin of Konoha...you should get some rest.

As He nodded they took off as Iruka was escorted to the hospital. He knew Sasuke was gonna be questioning him for a while...He sighed...This was at least a somewhat good night...

To be continued...

A/n#2: well guys. Here it is. The new story I am working on. I will be updating it as I go. And will be determining how you guys like it. And if it is worth continuing. I assure you. More surprises will be ahead in the next Chapters. Well Til then!


	2. Chapter 2

Ripples

Chapter 2

By: AvalonNakamura

A/N: Well guys, It has been a while. I am sorry in the length of time between postings. I have not had a very good year. Though it has been getting better. I just recently lost my grandmother to a long battle with Kidney Failure and Lupus. The one good thing in this year so far is that I finally managed to get a girlfriend. Looks like Karma finally stopped kicking me in the nuts. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chappy.

Sleep had not come easy for the blond knucklehead. As he was brought to the Uchiha Compound by the elder heiress. He received a look of confusion by Sasuke only to then be tackled by the younger heiress Who quickly held onto him her voice came rapidly and concerned for him.

"Naruto! Your alright! Thank Kami. I heard them send out Jounin and Chunin to hunt for you! What happened!"

Sighing lightly as he was tackled to the ground by the smaller girl. He gently patted her back as Itachi could only giggle. Her little sister may be the Ice Princess of Konoha. But When they were allow with Naruto and their uncle she became much like the other Kunoichi in training. She decided to give Naruto a Hand and quickly scooped Sasuke up and sat her back down at the small table.

"Ma~ Ma~ Sasuke-chan..At least let Naruto rest a bit. He just managed to help catch a traitor to the Village as well as proving his mettle as a Shinobi. Iruka-sensei just passed him as a Genin. He had a very productive day."

At her sisters words her coal black eyes almost tripled in size as she glanced back to Naruto who was sheepishly scratching the back of his head. At that Sasuke stood from her seat that Itachi dropped her in and marched over to the Blond and grabbed his arm and dragged him over to the table to explain. His night was gonna be interesting.

Morning soon came for the three as a knock woke them. Embarrassingly the elder heiress moved to the door and opened it. She couldn't believe they all fell asleep at the table talking together about Naruto managing to pass by defeating Mizuki-sensei. Itachi couldn't help but giggle at Sasuke's words about how much of a perv he was anyway. She even said it was rumored that the white haired chunin spied on the girls when they changed for the flower arranging classes they were required to take. But now the elder heiress paled lightly. The ones at the door were three people who were known far and wide for their strength and ability. Her uncle, Uchiha Obito looking a bit angry and his team mates who were Naruto's official guardians and adopted parents. Hatake Kakashi and His Wife Rin. The three use to be the direct pupils and team of the fourth Hokage. She swallowed lightly even though during her time in the Anbu with these three she always felt an immense aura of power around them. Add the fact that Rin one of the most powerful Medics that Konoha ever produced was very much pregnant this was gonna to be a very interesting morning.

"Ah Senpais! Ohayo! Come in. Excuse the disheveled appearance of us. We just woke up. We spent a good bit of last night talking...And kind of fell asleep at the table.

At her greeting the three smiled a bit and then entered the home. At which point Kakashi and Rin seemed to calm drastically seeing Naruto being poked by Sasuke who was grumbling that she was not a pillow to be grabbed while he slept. It didn't seem to be waking the blonde though. Soon though a dark smirk appeared on Rin's face. She smirked at waved her hand lightly before speaking showing she wanted to take charge her. She then began to yell as loud as she could.

"UZUMAKI NARUTO! YOUR IN BIG TROUBLE MISTER~ FIRST YOU DON'T COME HOME LAST NIGHT AND NOW HERE YOU ARE MOLESTING SASUKE IN YOUR SLEEP! DID YOUR PERVERTED UNCLE AND FATHER RUB OFF ON YOU!"

At her yell sky blue orbs snapped wide open as he quickly leaped from his place he had his head which was the table and landed about 4-6 feet away his face bright red as he looked around and began to babble quickly.

"NO! I wasn't being perverted Rin-kaa-san! I swear! I just fell asleep! I didn't do anything wrong!"

At his fear the three women and the two men in the room began to laugh hard. Only to cause Naruto to blush lightly realizing no one was angry at him he then grumbled and moved over to sit down at the larger table in the dining area as the others followed suit and sat down comfortably. Rin took her seat more gingerly. After all when one is seven months pregnant you should be more gentle and ginger with your movements. Soon though Rin decided it was time to speak with Naruto.

"Naruto...you realize that We are not really happy with what you did to the Hokage Monument. You realize...You know who you are to one of them up there...Why did you do this Naruto?"

Her motherly tone was enough to show she was really concerned about the blond. He sighed as he looked at her. The others were also interested in hearing about what caused him to do this. Both of the Uchiha Heiresses knew what Rin meant by who he was the one of them. Soon though Naruto began to speak.

"Gomen...Rin-kaa-san...I know you and Kakashi-tou-san and Obito-san told me that Yondaime-sama was my dad...But I had to I was better than the bullies were saying. That's why I didn't do as much to his as the others."

"That doesn't matter Naru-kun...You know how much tiptoeing and whatnot Kakashi and I had to do to make sure the other main clans were not gonna string you up for vandalism. The clans who found it funny were the Inuzuka, the Yamanaka, the Nara though you wouldn't be able to tell with how lazy they are, the Akimichi and the Mitarashi. I must say hearing Obito's girlfriend cackle about how much better the Monument looks was perfect. I still do not know how Obito caught Anko's attention but it is a good thing. And another thing...Who or what gave you this idea to do that anyway?"

Sighing lightly Naruto lowered his head but the noticeable paling of the lone silver haired man gave some idea what was soon to come.

"It wasn't my idea Rin-kaa-san! Kakashi-tou-san said no matter what I do his ANBU friends could stop me. That I wouldn't be able to pull off any form of prank with them. He told me if I could pull off something like this It would show he needed o step up the training of his ANBU squad!"

At those words a tick had developed on the Medics forehead as she turned her now smiling face towards her husband as he started to back away raising his hands in defence.

"Really...He told you that Naru-kun?"

Now as the sickeningly sweet words left his wife's mouth Kakashi felt absolute terror for one of the few times in his life. He never knew where his wife hid the various devices of pain she seemed to produce when irate. And this one one of those times. His wife stood having pulled a boken from seemingly thin air and proceeded to begin to chase him around the Uchiha Compound. Much to the humor of the others in the room. As the duo exited with Rin shouting about how she was gonna show Kakashi just how much training she was gonna put him through.

As the laughter died down Obito leveled his single eyed gaze at the two Genin in the room. A smile graced his face as he stood. His other niece and the one he considered a nephew had made it. And passed into the ranks of the Konoha Ninja Force. He then stood and moved over to the two.

"Alright you two. Enough goofing off grab your stuff it is time for the announcement of teams. And I will walk you there. Care to come along Itachi?"

Nodding lightly the elder girl moved over grabbing her own Hitaiate. She then moved back to stand next to her uncle as the two Genin headed out the door They continued behind them. Itachi already knew Obito had been given a Team to sensei for. She had been asked to assist him after all. She had agreed reluctantly. After all she had her own apprentice. She had agreed to become the master to the one Kunoichi who proved she was worthy of apprenticing directly under her. But she figured at least if Obito got a decent team she could at least have an excuse for combo training.

As they arrived at the Academy Obito and Itachi decided to wait outside allowing the two youths to enter. As Sasuke and Naruto entered the class room. A few raised eyebrows was the only questioning that Naruto received as he sat down beside Sasuke and waiting for Iruka. As the scared sensei entered the room he smiled as he began to regale the class with his final speech. As he finished speaking of how they were now proud Shinobi and Kunoichi and they were now expected to always act with Honor and pride for Konoha.

"Now...For team announcements!"

As he began to list off the teams Naruto and Sasuke decided to not pay much attention after all they knew whatever team they were on would either be people they couldn't stand or people who would do nothing more than complain. However they became pleasantly surprised at the announcement.

"Team 7! Uchiha Sasuke, Yamanaka Ino and Uzumaki. Your sensei...is a newly appointed sensei. So you will have two...Uchiha Obito and Uchiha Itachi will be his assistance in his training of his first Team."

As those words Itachi and Obito walked in with smiles on their faces. Ino herself couldn't believe it. She was with the top two of the class! And to top it off she was with the girl that every other girl including her wished they were like. And the boy who had won the vote of the Kunoichi in training as one of the hottest available Shinobi. She was beside herself. She moved to stand next to Naruto and Sasuke . And then she tensed seeing both of the elder Uchiha enter the room. Until Obito spoke.

"Alright you three. Even though this is the first time I trained a Genin team. I will not go easy on you guys. Meet at Training ground seven in 15 minutes. Itachi and I want to get to know you even better..."

At those words Itachi and Obito disappeared in a swirl of leaves as the three began to walk out of the academy a smile on their faces. Ino had finally relaxed a bit. She realized as they were walking that even though these two were well known in the academy they were just like everyone else.

"So Naruto-kun...Sasuke-chan?"

At her addressing them the other two raised an eyebrow and the blonde smiled towards the other.

"Yeah Ino-chan? Whats up?"

Naruto spoke for both him and Sasuke. He knew Sasuke would warm up to the Flower girl but for now Sasuke would probably be distant from the Blonde Kunoichi.

"Ano...What should I expect from Itachi-sensei and Obito-sensei? I don't know much about their teaching styles."

"Hmm that is a good question Ino-chan. Sasuke-chan trained with Itachi-chan forever. I trained with her to from time to time. Obito-sensei can be a bit scatter brained but he is one of the best people to be trained by. He is a master of Fire Jutsu. It is claimed he is even better than Itachi at using any fire jutsu. So we will learn a good bit from both of them."

At those words Ino relaxed a bit she would get stronger. She would prove to Sakura she was better. Now she had the way to do so. As they entered the training ground They were surprised to see Itachi and Obito already there, But they were not alone. Another female was standing beside Itachi she seemed a bit grumpy mostly given she was scowling.

"Itachi-taicho, I don't understand why I have to be here too."

"I told you already Tenten, You are here as my apprentice. As well as you need to continue your kenjutsu training. And I have determined your new weapon to learn will be the Butterfly Swords. As well as sense I am assisting Obito-san. You will be learning along with his Genins."

As the three moved over there the one identified as Tenten began to practice with the pair of Butterfly swords that Itachi held out to her. As Obito shook his head and stood and moved over to his new team.

"Well are you ready to begin to see if you are worthy of being Genins of Konoha?"

As those words fell on the ears of the three one single word echoed out of all three.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAT!"

To Be Continued...

A/N#2: Well guys here it is. Chappy number 2. I hope you guys enjoy it. I will be continuing this retelling of the naruto story as I can. Hope you guys leave a good review. Also I have a Poll on my profile please vote ^^


End file.
